stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Usscantabrian
To start a new conversation please click the "Leave Message" button above; new conversations should start at the bottom of the page. Archive 1 Extending an invitation... Hi, Scott, Earlier today, I put up an article for Other Knights, a sort of Pendragon anthology that I'll be working on. I'd been talking about doing this with some of my other author friends over on STPMA, and wanted to invite you to take part, whenever it gets off the ground. The basic idea is for fanfic writers to write a story or two about their characters in the Pendragon timeline. So, for you, how would your characters lives be different if Admiral Leyton's coup had succeeded, and sparked an eighteen-month Federation Civil War? This is still very much "in development" and is going to be down the road a bit. I want to finish up the two stories I'm working on now before really getting into this. But if you think it's something you might find interesting, I'd love to have you on board. --TimPendragon 04:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for getting back to me, Scott. Hope you had a grand time amidst all the busyness of your weekend! :-) :I think you pretty much nailed the point of divergence. I had originally thought that the trigger would have been something else, some seemingly minor difference somewhere during "Paradise Lost" (one of those "for want of a nail" kind of things), but the Defiant/''Lakota'' showdown definitely seems like the major tipping point. I want Benteen to be (eventually) redeemable in the reader's eyes, so the Defiant wouldn't be destroyed, just severely damaged. The exact details, like whether the crew were left adrift in escape pods, taken back to Earth, or something else, I haven't quite worked out yet. :I'm really glad you want to do this, Scott. If you want to talk specific story ideas, Facebook or email would probably be better than here - we don't want to too much plot away! ;-) --TimPendragon 22:16, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Chameleon projector That's fine by me. – 05:29, 21 December 2008 (UTC) USS Buran Hi, I hope you have no objections, but I would like to include a brief mention of the Prospect in as the ship that rescued survivors (including Polera) from the . I originally had the down, but out of respect for the continuity, would it be possible? --The Doctor 14:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :That's great. I've just finished reading "The Burnt Child" and I thoroughly enjoyed it as its only the second -related story I've read, and believe me I'll be reading more. Happy New Year to you to :D --The Doctor 22:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::I hope you had a great New Years too :D I'll get to read "Starry, Starry Night" tomorrow as my appetite was definitely whetted from "The Burnt Child". --The Doctor 23:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) MA links Currently there is no set rule on which to use when redirecting to MA, in fact I just looked and we don't seem to have any redirection policy. Maybe it is time we create one? – 07:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Wait, I think I'm on a completely different page from you at the moment. I thought you asking whether an MA redirect should be in the form or #redirect Memoryalpha:Aircraft carrier on that particular redirect page, like aircraft carrier. You weren't asking that at all were you, you were talking about directly linking to MA in an ordinary article that has content and isn't meant to just be a redirect? – 07:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm with you now. It is better that for subjects where it is likely in the future that we might have an article here, like aircraft carrier, then it should be an internal link rather then a direct link to MA. Even if you don't do a redirect page we would at least know that several articles link the topic as it would turn up on the Wanted pages list. – 07:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Treaty Killers That sounds fair enough. Didn't know about that stuff with Kevin, all I saw was a long term broken redirect to Treaty Killer so I got rid of it. – 05:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re: A series name question Since it's a series name Henglaar, M.D. would be fine. – 06:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Anne Cobry has added info from their series to your character, is that fine with you? – 08:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I haven't given to use that character, so I will remove the entry and contact the author directly. Thanks. --usscantabrian 20:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC)